User blog:Scottish-Terror/PE Proposal: Female Changeling
decided to try another PE Proposal, this time about one of the most destructive and dangerous villains to ever be introduced in Star Trek - as well as one of the most evil.. Star Trek does have a lot of planet-busters and whatnot but as a whole it is a series that usually has moral greys and doesn't go for the "pure evil" types (though as with all things exceptions do exist). I think this particular character does go far enough for Star Trek and arguably most other media in her goals and impact to be a strong contender for Pure Evil. https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Female_Changeling Who Is She? the Female Changeling is one of the leading figures of the Dominion, a militaristic faction in Star Trek - she is treated as a deity by many within the Dominion but shares a common hatred of "solid" life with most other Changelings : thus her relationship with all non-Changelings is that of a master and servant at best, she has no love for any of her subjects and sees them as necessary tools to achieve her own goals of conquest - those who will not obey will be dealt with by lethal means. What Has She Done? the Female Changeling is responsible for the Dominion War, one of the single most destructive and costly conflicts in Star Trek history - billions of lives were lost and she spearheaded the campaign to basically enslave the Galaxy and wipe out most sapient life, which she viewed as abominations.. she is motivated out of xenophobia and takes that hatred to a whole new level.. even amidst a race of "naturally" xenophobic Changelings she has much bigger plans and saw herself as a God who played with the lives of almost every major faction in the Star Trek franchise, with extremely devastating results for both sides. Notable crimes include : *trying to destabilize numerous quadrants, almost succeeding in rekindling the war between Klingons and Federation, becoming a big enough threat even Romulans and Cardassians eventually went against her (both of whom are themselves traditional enemies of Federation). *allowing some escape pods to escape an attack just so they would spread despair and ordering the Breen to attack Earth so as to force the Federation into submission. *when Damar began a Cardassian resistance against the Dominion she ordered numerous worlds to be colonized by women and children so that any attempts by Cardassians to attack the Dominion would force them to kill many innocents - she also ordered the death of Damar's son and wife despite knowing they had no part in his resistance simply to teach him a lesson. *ordered every Cardassian on Cardassia Prime to be wiped out after the Cardassians as a whole finally revolted against the Dominion, while unsuccessful this would of been genocide of an entire species and resulted in the deaths of over 2 million Cardassians. *nearly choked her loyal Cardassian henchman, Broca, to death in anger when he informed her other Cardassians were rebelling (despite the fact Broca was not one of them and was indeed still in her service willingly). *the entirety of the Dominion War resulted in billions of deaths, both civillian and military, it also involved more factions than any other conflict in the mainstream Star Trek canon. Negating Factors? she willingly ended the war after Odo cured her of a disease and allowed herself to be imprisoned, however if you take the Online canon into view she eventually returns to her evil ways in the future - she also doesn't show any real remorse for the things she has done : I am unsure if the whole "allowing herself to be imprisoned and ending a war on her own terms" is really enough to be considered a saving grace.. especially when you take into account she never once states real regret (and again if you take expanded canon into it she is said to return to evil ways anyway). Setting Star Trek is known for having pretty intense battles and planet-busting villains but it is also known for being a more "grey zone" style franchise that rarely has its villains shown as outright monsters - so by this standards you can argue she stands out as a character with almost NO true sympathetic traits or reasoning. Personal Notes while the phrase is overused there's no getting past the fact that the Female Changeling is in many ways Star Trek's "space Hitler" - with all the negative traits such a title implies.. I'll leave the final verdict up to you guys but I still say she is a strong contender as one of Star Trek's worst of the worst. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals